Fairytale Chronicles: Beauty and the Beast
by Celestial Eclissi-Chan
Summary: OK, so this is my first installment of my fairytale chronicles. It's basically Beauty and the Beast with a twist. Happy Reading!


_'Clessi-chan: Hey guys! It's me!_

_LBM: Will you just get on with the story already?_

___'Clessi-chan:_ -_- Well since you're being so mean, why don't you do the warnings and stuff?

_LBM: Fine. Celestial Eclissi-chan does not own Harry Potter or Beauty and the Beast. Warnings: this will be AU as you can porbably tell, and there will be slash! (MaleXMale)_

___'Clessi-chan__:_ _So on with the story!_

* * *

Chapter 0: Prologue

The night was dark and thunderous, rain pouring down in roaring sheets. Wind howled in the trees, tossing branches about with a fury only nature could produce. A small muddy path winds through the thrashing forest, growing puddles of agitated water dotting throughout it. As the path winds through the forest, stretching deep through the foliage, as it continues it opens up to a very wide road made of carefully placed and expensive looking stones. If one looked closely, they might see the very faint, watery and muddy foot prints. Further up the road, a haggard old woman walked up the cold stone way her form wracked with shivers. As the old woman walked up the road, a jagged flash of lightning illuminated her appearance.

The only word that could possibly describe her appearance accurately might be ghastly. The old woman wore tattered old clothes that were completely washed of color yet covered with filth and did little to protect against the rain and the cold. A tattered and drenched dress covered her hunched form along with an equally shredded shawl that just barely covered her shoulders and head. The old woman had a large widow's hump that hunched nearly her entire form and contributed to her terrible appearance, a gnarled and scarred hand held onto an ancient looking cane that was worn at the bottom. A long, crooked nose sat on a droopy and wrinkled face along with several warts differing in size and color, drenched, bone white hair sagged around her old face.

As she walked the stone path her surroundings changed, instead of an agitated forest clean cropped grass surrounded the stone path, its design changing as well. A large rain drenched pasture extended outward, past the grass. The oxen and horses that usually grazed there were taken in on account of the horrid conditioning of the weather. Lightening writhed in the sky, like a child in the midst of a nightmare. The old woman continued to walk down the stone path that continued seemingly endlessly in front of her. In some places it looked slightly worn as if a caravan of merchants with loads of heavy goods had once traveled this road before her. She looked up into the sky, shielding her eyes from the rain as best she could, as she watched lightening continue to writhe and the clouds continue to stir. There was no end to this storm in sight. The woman just lowered her head and pulled her drenched clothes tighter to her, fighting to keep whatever small measure of warmth she had left. She walked on, continuing down the stone paved road as the rain pulled and scratched at her with its icy fingers.

_Drip, drip, drip_

The ever constant sound of the rain was the only company she kept, none so much as tagging along with her. A long, wheezy sigh escaped from between her aged lips as she wondered how much farther the stone road would travel. She already knew the answer, having seen this path traveled thousands of times by others before and after her. The old woman struggled on, the wind howling in her half deaf ears to turn back, her aged back and hips aching from the long walk. Yet she soldiered on with a determination that had been honed by years of experience, by footsteps that were not hers. Inch by inch, foot by foot, she slowly made progress through the winding road.

Hours must have passed, but she was oblivious to it, the passing of time of no concern to her. Soon, a large blur became visible just over the horizon, just darker than the surrounding sky. The blur continued to grow as she walked down the grueling road. Soon the blur began to take shape in to a grand castle that stood tall and proud on a sheer cliff. A bolt of lightning flashed behind it, casting an ominous light for a moment then vanishing all together.

The old, haggard woman stood on the front walk of the towering castle. Raising her hand she took hold of the large brass ring held in the mouth of a beautifully cast lion, she banged the knocker on the looming door. For several moments nothing happened, as if she had not done a thing. The woman did not attempt to knock again as she waited patiently, her drenched clothes dripping filthy water on the stones beneath her. After a while, she heard shouting behind the door before it was slowly opened.

In the light cast off by the castle the figure standing in the way of the door was illuminated, standing there was a handsome young man. Wavy onyx hair flowed down to his shoulders, framing a frowning aristocratic face. His well built frame was hidden within the folds of the many layers of hand stitched, vibrant clothing. Sharp ruby red eyes glared at the woman before them, analyzing her filthy clothes and haggard appearance. "We don't help your kind here, leave now." The silken words flowed from between pale pink lips that would have been hypnotic if not for the malice lacing the tone. "Please, " the old woman pleaded with the young man, "I only ask for shelter from the cold and rain." Her raspy voice was just heard over the din of the rain. "I told you we don't help your kind here now leave!" the young man growled.

"I see, you wish for payment? The only thing I can offer is this." The old woman reached into her sopping robes and pulled a single rose from their depths. This was no natural rose; even those not privileged with the gift of sight could sense that. The rose held within its gently curling petals a soft glow in a sweet rosy colored hue, this rose in particular possessed an unnatural luster not seen in typical specimens. The young man grew angry as his will was not being fulfilled. "How many times must I tell you, you old hag! We do not help your kind here!" he yelled at her, smacking her hand he sent the rose flying off in another direction. A peculiar gleam came into the woman's aged eyes.

"I see." She said, her voice changing somehow. Slowly a jagged rip appeared in the folds of her skin, growing longer and longer till it spanned the length of her face and down her neck. Subtly the rip began to glow, at first very faintly then growing brighter and brighter till the young man had to shield his eyes from the brilliance. An unearthly tearing sound rang out into the night, resounding over the drowning noise of the rain. The light began to fade, little by little till only a faint glow remained. The young man took his hands from his eyes to look upon the sight before him. There, where the old woman was standing just moments before, was a beautiful young lady surrounded by the husk of the old woman.

Golden hair that was spun from the finest silk fell in soft waves past her waist, reaching down touch the ground. A dress of fine green velvet hugged her snuggly around the middle and gently flowed down past her ankles. Flawless porcelain skin covered her small frame. Her striking forest green eyes stared straight into the young man's heart and mind. Her crimson lips parted as she spoke with a voice imbued with a horrifying yet enchanting force. "I can see into your heart, young nobleman, and I do not like what I see. There is no love in the black abyss you call a heart, not a single measure of caring nature." Her voice was calm, but the impact of it was felt by the young man. He flinched back as she reached her hand out. The rose she'd held before her transformation gently floated into her hand. With her slim and nimble fingers she took hold of the verdant stem, avoiding the sharp thorns. She brought the rose close to her, her other hand caressing the velvety petals.

"In punishment of your cruel actions and greedy and spoilt nature, I curse you to become a beast for all eternity." She intoned in her enchanting yet horrifying voice. A jagged flash of lightening was accompanied by a terrifying roar, that of a wounded wild animal. In the young man's place was a huge beast covered in deep black fur. It crouched down low covering its self from prying eyes. The enchantress took her eyes from the rose and placed her intense gaze on the beast before her. "Fear not young prince, for you will not be alone. Your staff and servants will become part of the castle and may not leave." She reached down and took hold of the man-turned-beast's muzzle and forced it to look into her eyes. "There is only one way to break this curse, you must find one whom you love and that loves you in return and only with their love will the spell be broken. But beware for on the stroke of twelve on your twenty-first birthday the spell will become permanent and you will remain a beast forever. Take this rose as a time keeper for the moment the last petal falls there will be no reversing the spell." As she said her final words another flash of lightning reigned over the sky and she was gone.

The beast sat there for a few moments, slowly comprehending the words said to him by the enchantress. His red eyes trailed over to the gently shimmering rose that was the only evidence of her presence. The beast slowly stood up and reached for the delicate flowers, taking it between his claws with the utmost care as he walked back into his castle. The large, ornate door slamming shut behind him.

Over the years the visitors to the castle lessened and before long, the prince and the castle were completely forgotten about. The beast eventually lost hope as he was remembered as nothing but a legend, a children's fairy tale. Now he would never find someone to love him. For who could ever love a beast?

* * *

_'Clessi-chan: OK, so this is my first try at a HP fic, so let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!_

_Ja Ne Mina-san!_


End file.
